Greenleaf twin's Diary
by Mebririth
Summary: Legolas has a fraternal twin. She replaces him on the journey to destroy the ring and writes the events in her diary. Will anyone find out?
1. Entries 1 to 5

Note: I don't own anything that has any doing with Lord of the Rings books, movie(s)  
  
...This is more based on the movie than the book so yeah... Enjoy the diary.  
  
-^_^-  
  
~Entry No.1- Riding, plains, mountains...etc etc...  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I have decided to keep a diary since my brother has told me that events will occur from now on and I want to write these events down and yeah...so anyway I am now riding on my horsey, she's so bea-utiful! Brother next to me on his horsey (not as pretty as mine!) The both of us are fraternal twins. Isn't that COOL? We look so much alike that even our father can't tell between the two of us...that is if he pays any attention... We have to go to a stupid council in Rivendell, not that I don't like it there but Elrond has no excitement, he's so BORING. He also blamed US for letting that creep Gollum escape. It wasn't OUR fault! It was those stupid gaurds that my stupid father stupidly hired...  
  
Maybe I'll skip the council and have some girl talk with Arwen...but what if she goes to the council? Damn. I'm gonna have to sit through it. *SIGH* Legolas is always serious too...but I don't think he wants to go either...stupid father...made us go through this HELL. *SIGH* At least I can annoy Legolas, he's such a great brother to me, taught me everything about fighting and stuff, hehe...I beat up a guy once *COUGH-Haldir-COUGH*, Legolas was quite proud of me, since the guy was sorta to our "dislikefulness" (is that a word?) ...speaking of fighting...I wanna kill stuff now...I wanna kill orcs! Killing orcs is my hobby, uruk-hais are challenges since they're all bigger and uglier and stuff *SHUDDERS*. I think I'll go annoy brother dearest some more...I'll whine this time.  
  
~Entry No.2- Still riding on plains, plains, plains, mountains, plains, the occasional trees...  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
UGH! I'm getting tired of all this riding! I'm kinda bored of annoying Legolas now...what has gotten into me?! Tired of annoying Legolas?! NEVER! Hehe...Legolas looking at me evily...STARING CONTEST! Nah...too lazy. Legolas now says that we'd better hurry up so we can catch up with Boromir. Boromir's weird, well to me he is, brother thinks he's ok. He's better friends with Aragorn, I think he's weird too. I must stop writing for now, I think we're gonna start to gallop. Brother so organized, doesn't want to be "late".  
  
~Entry No.3- Reached Rivendell (Finally!)...and at Council of Elrond (in hiding)...  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
YAY! No more PLAINS. Hiking up the stairs to the council with brother. Quite difficult to walk and write... Boromir ahead of us, I mean WAY ahead of us...ugh, men. being and elf is the bestest. I have decided NOT to go to the council. I persuaded my brother to tell Elrond a cheesy excuse/apology of why I can't make it. Good thing Boromir doesn't know that I HAVE to go to the council, he usually thinks I'm a tag-along anyway, I don't think he even knows I'm here. Gonna say bye-bye to brother dearest now, gonna hide somewhere so I can still "be" at the council.  
  
-Ten or so minutes later...  
  
I'm currently hiding beside these little hobbit dudes, one of 'em is Merry and the other is Pippin, they're pretty funny little guys, they've got a friend in there and they can't get in coz it's a "Secret council". I've told them to hush about me and told them the reason I'm here. They're keeping their mouth shut alright, coz they don't wanna get caught either...  
  
*SIGH* this council's pretty lame, good thing I'm not sitting there eh? Oooh, brother dearest just stood up to Boromir about how Aragorn is Isildur's heir and stuff, yeah you go bro! UGH! Stupid Aragorn...Legolas was trying to help you get your "allegiance" but nooooo...you just HAD to order him to "Havo dad Legolas"...*muttering*...you CANNOT order the PRINCE of Mirkwood and BROTHER to the PRINCESS of Mirkwood (me) to SIT DOWN...  
  
-One minute later after I cooled off a bit...  
  
...Hey..there's another little hobbit dude, I think his name is Frodo (must be Merry and Pippin's friend)...he's getting up...and he puts this golden ring thing on the stone pedestal thingy...hey...there's like...stuff going on in there...that ring don't look so normal. I'm freakin' out man...woah. This dwarf dude just hit the thing with an axe, big bang, WOAH the axe is like...broken. Must listen closer to what Elrond has to say... *BIG NEWS* this ring belongs to that bastard Sauron and they gotta go destroy it and stuff. I WANNA GO!!! *SCOFFS* That little dwarf dude is arguing with MY brother! How dare he talk like that to him! UGH! You'll be dead before the ring is in the hands of an elf my ass! I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!!!...  
  
-After one minute...  
  
... I have been restrained by the two little dudes, they're pretty sane compared to me. Now there's a big huge argument between everyone, even the wizard dude Gandalf...  
  
-Yet another minute  
  
...Argument stopped, Frodo is going to take the ring, blah blah blah...my brother apparently has volunteered to go along with Frodo and so has Gimli (the stupid dwarf who broke an axe and who argued with my bro.) Aragorn, Boromir and Gandalf has also volenteered...HEY...the hobbits are running away! Their gonna go too? I wanna go...*Sniff-sniff* So I'm guessing the hobbits are Frodo, Sam (yet another friend who has also been hiding but on the other side), Merry and Pippin.  
  
...Oh, so now their called the "Fellowship of the Ring"?!...I'm gonna hide in the corner and sulk now. (How sexist of them to not include females!)  
  
~Entry No.4- I'M GOING YAY I'M GOING!!!  
  
I came up with the best idea in all of Middle Earth!!! Since I really REALLY wanna go I will replace my bro and go to destroy the ring as Legolas! Yipee! Brother dearest thinks it's a good idea too! Coz he doesn't want to go, he volunteered accidentally because he was caught up in the moment. Now we're both happy elves! Well, I am. That's the best thing about being fraternal twins. The only thing different is our voice and that er...well...I have that feminine part of me *ahem* including my upper torso...in that er...area. Anyway, I can deal with that, I can also do a real good Legolas voice, well I mean what good is an identical twin who can't do the other's voice? I mean, even brother dearest can do my voice, which is kinda funny but he can! We had a LONG talk, and as always, I pursuaded him into this. So now brother dearest has not a twin sister but a twin brother. And, to keep up appearances, there shall be another cheesy excuse. "I" have gone back to Mirkwood. And of course since the real Legolas won't be on the journey, he's gonna go venturing off, he's not gonna go back home, he doesn't want to. This is so exciting! I get to go destroy a ring! I get to go destroy a ring!...I will miss brother dearest though...  
  
~Entry No.5- My goodbye to brother dearest and on the road to...more plains...?(I complain too much, but...that's me for ya!)  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I said goodbye to brother dearest, it was a very emotional goodbye, I've never been so serious and emotional with him like...ever. We hugged so many times, I can still feel him, this is so sad...I kept looking back at him when we left (of course pretending to be Legolas saying goodbye to his sister) until I couldn't see him anymore. We talked LONG the night before...  
  
***  
  
Me: I'm gonna miss you, you know, especially now that I can't annoy you anymore.  
  
Legolas: Aw, come on, it's not that bad, I will see you again, don't worry. I'll send you notes with Gwaihir's help, he's helped a lot of people, you do know that don't you?  
  
Me: Yeah, I'll write back often, oh...I'm gonna miss you so much! *SOB*  
  
(I became a giant crybaby and started to bawl.)  
  
Legolas: I haven't seen you cry like this since we were little elf-children and you hurt yourself frequently.  
  
Me: You were always there for me, you cleaned up the scrapes and bruises and you were just a kid like me, you were so smart, you still are.  
  
(He was holding me and I felt loved, he was the best brother in the world. I knew he had tears in his eyes too, he didn't want to show it.)  
  
Legolas: At least the both of us will be on A journey, we might even cross each other, I'm gonna go my way, you'll go with them on their way, who knows? I think we'll meet again, I know we will...I also know that if anybody finds out, this is really going to ruin my rep...  
  
***  
  
It went on like that for almost the entire night, I was pretty sure he was still awake holding me while I dozed off to dream land. When I woke up in the morning, he was asleep. I got dressed in his clothes that were prepared for me and took his weapons and stuff. I pecked him on the forehead and left. It was really hard. He awoke later and went to the balcony and saw me leave...  
  
*SIGH* But now, on with the journey as Legolas. Man, his clothes are weird, comfortable, but weird. I mean, he's got this tunic thing going on and then this other layer thingy and these boots are like, big...I had to stuff some scrap fabric in so that the boots wouldn't slip off everytime I lift my foot. And I gotta keep extra layers on so that I'll be able to hide my "feminine parts"*ahem*... ...His weapons are COOL though...I've only used them a couple o' times, coz he such an overprotective...weapon- user-elf-person-dude... (is that even a word?) anyway, now I get to use them! The bow AND the two ELVEN blades. They're SO much more tougher and stronger than mine, I didn't bring any weapons of my own...  
  
How am I supposed to bathe now? They can't see me naked, I wanna keep my hygiene...and they all STINK I mean ALL of them! How can Legolas stand being around these, these smelly MEN! I mean, even HE doesn't smell that bad. I really do try to keep my distance...we didn't even go that far and they already smell like...stinky stuff!  
  
-Fifteen minutes later...  
  
THEY STILL STINK (Do they ever shower or bathe or even rinse themselves off?!)  
  
-Twenty minutes later...  
  
SMELLY SMELLY MEN...  
  
...We're resting now, but we're gonna have to keep on going pretty soon...walking on PLAINS...I've had enough of them already! And what's even worse, we have to WALK, no horses, WALK. Even if Sam has Bill, I don't think Sam will let me ride him, and Bill's a pony, I prefer a horse. I haven't really said anything to anyone so far. I think Boromir suspects something (that weirdo). And this is really really BORING. I mean, we can't kill anything, coz there isn't anything to kill! And Gimli is so ANNOYING! He just goes on and on about himself and his relatives and Moria and his relatives and all I hear is BLAH BLAH BLAH...*muttering* shoulda killed him back in Rivendell... This journey isn't so exciting as it sounds. Gotta go now, we get to WALK some more. Man, pretending to be my brother is NOT fun.  
  
END of the first part. Review please, I really wanna know what you think. Thanks.  
  
-^_^- 


	2. Entries 6 to 11

Note: I don't own anything that has any doing with Lord of the Rings, books, movie...This is more based on the movie than the book but it has some bits from it... Enjoy the diary.  
  
~Entry No.6- A place with these big white rock things by Misty Mountains Dear Diary, It took so LONG to get here, we're resting now and everybody else is doing something so they won't notice me writing in a diary. I'm currently standing on a rock keeping a look out for Gwaihir but I'm supposed to look out for evil stuff...oh well, I have good elven senses, I'll notice something sooner or later. I hope brother dearest sent Gwaihir coz I haven't gotten anything yet...Aragorn is watching Boromir, Merry and Pippin swordfight with each other while Sam and Frodo are making food...Gimli (that old git) is smoking a pipe and Gandalf is sitting on a rock. YAY...Gwairhir has come...brother dearest has sent a note!!! Sister dearest, I'm on a cliff looking over some very nice scenery. I miss you, do you miss me? I might change my mind and stay somewhere near Mirkwood maybe, but the orcs seem to be too close. It's too bad you'll miss out on all the fighting. I'm guessing you're not having much fun at the moment. Don't worry, you'll be killing orcs soon. They're everywhere nowadays, since Saruman has taken over Isengard and Orthanc and it's now an evil place. Anyway, expecting a reply soon. Your brother dearest, Legolas I miss him so much. I'm just gonna scribble a reply now... -Five minutes later... I just sent Gwaihir back with my note and I kept my bro's in my lovely diary. It's so different without him... I think I sense something ...SEE...my elven senses ARE working...I should stop here.  
  
~Entry No.7- West-Gate to Moria (Stupid dwarf...that old git) Dear Diary, It's been awhile since I last wrote. I'm standing in front of the West-Gate to Moria and Gandalf is trying to figure out the "riddle". Anyway, lotsa stuff happened. After I got the note from Legolas, a cloud of black crows started to appear in the sky, I saw them and knew what they were (I am so smart! I am so smart! S-M-R-T! I mean S-M-A-R-T!) they were spy crows (crebain) from the other bastard Saruman. I said they were "Crebain, from Dunland!" using my best Legolas voice. That was probably the first time I actually spoke to everyone since this so called "journey". Gimli (that stupid dwarf) thought it was a "whiff of clouds"...gee...how dumb can one get? We all hid and the birdies came down and flew away again. Gandalf decided that we had to go through Caradhras. It was a pretty tough hike up there. THEY ALL SMELL WORSE COZ THEY'RE WORKING OUT MORE...*Shudders* ...We hiked on the snow and I can tell you it was pretty damn COLD. Of course, I had to act like Legolas in every way and pretend not to feel anything...that was tough man! Then Frodo tripped and fell and "dropped" the ring that was hanging on a necklace. Boromir (weirdo) picked it up and acted all freaky. We had to wait for them to settle everything, I was pretty damn BORED...*muttering* Frodo shoulda put on the necklace properly... We got a move on and we reached the Pass of Caradhras. It was even more freakin' cold than before because there was the wind and the snow and the ice and wind and it was all mixed and stuff and yeah...I of course being the only Elf, could walk on top of the snow and the ice and snow and the yeah...IT WAS THE BESTEST TO BE THE ONLY ONE THAT COULD WALK ON TOP OF ALL THE SNOW!!! THATS ANOTHER COOL THING ABOUT BEING AN ELF!!! HEE HEE HEE!!! *SIGH* Anyway, I looked out and heard Saruman's (that bastard) voice. Then all of this snow came down on us and I saved Gandalf from it! Aren't I a good Elf? AND I was the first to pop out of the snow! HEE HEE HEE!!! They stalled again and this time it was to decide whether to go on through the pass or go underground through Moria. BORING. I didn't really want to go through Moria, Gimli was talking about it SO much...and I don't favour caves and stuff. But since I "am" Legolas, I gotta act tough and stuff like him...talk like him, walk like him, kill like him, run like him...*SIGH* brother dearest... ...Now (as I mentioned before) we're in front of the West-Gate leading to Moria, well, they are. I'm standing here writing and it's all dark and the lake next to us is black. BORING. Gandalf is trying to solve the "riddle" on the gate, which is in Elvish which "I" can read...*muttering* he coulda asked me to solve it for him... We're waiting and we've been waiting for a long time now. I swear I dozed for like a minute or two earlier... Sam let Bill go since Aragorn said "...the mines are no place for a pony, even one so brave as Bill..." poor Bill had to find his own way home, Sam was pretty sad. Then Merry, threw a stone into the lake (is it me or is everyone here an IDIOT?!), stupid males...they STINK, they're IDIOTIC and did I mention they STINK? As I said, Merry threw a stone into the lake which would've probably disturbed some kinda monster that lives down there...  
  
~Entry No.8- In Moria...(4 day trek) dark and creepy and there's lotsa dead stuff all over the place... Dear Diary, We are made it inside Moria and are now in front of three doorways. Gandalf is deciding which to go through right now. We had a little "incident" when we first came in. Gimli started blabbering away about his relatives, and how they were going to be so friendly and that we were going to enjoy the "fabled hospitality". He thought that "I" was his "friend", like hell I am!  
  
...When we did go in for the first time, there was dead stuff all over the place, "I" of course being the smart elf I am, knew they were killed by goblins and I readied my brother's bow (it felt so COOL!). Suddenly there was like this water monster thing (SEE I knew there was something in that lake) called the "Watcher in the Water" and it grabbed Frodo by the legs and we all tried to kill it. But I killed it! (Well technically the walls came down on it) AND I USED my brother's BOW!!! HEE HEE HEE!!! I feel so happy. *GIANT GRIN*... Frodo at least put on the ring necklace properly this time...wouldn't it be just the bestest if it was dropped into that pitch-black lake where the "Watcher" lives? It would do us all the favour of GETTING IT BACK. We all ran inside after killing that thing and we had no choice but to walk on. ...Now we're in front of three doorways and Gandalf is STILL trying to decide which one we should go through. That creep Gollum is following us...stupid Mirkwood gaurds...can't even gaurd the creep properly, and they blamed it on US...*muttering*...Now HE'S the stupid tag-along... So far, none of the "Fellowship" has noticed anything strange about me...except maybe Boromir, he kept on eyeing me strangely ever since we left Rivendell... He's a freakin' freaky weirdo. I think he smokes too. Aragorn is smoking right now... *SHUDDERS* I DISLIKE the smell of pipe weed...I REALLY would like to know how brother dearest can stand being around these kinda people. Speaking of brother dearest...it's gonna be harder to get notes from him now that we're inside a mine...egh...Gollum is getting closer...I'm gonna stop writing now...I think Gandalf's figured something out.  
  
~Entry No.9- Have made it out of the mines and are currently in Lothlorien... Dear Diary, Currently in Lothlorien sitting by myself on a tree. A lot of things have happened and I didn't have time to write about them. Brother was right, a lot of events WOULD and DID occur, I have a feeling that was just the beginning. *SIGH* A LOT of things to tell so here we go... Once Gandalf had "followed his nose" and made the decision to go through one of the doorways, we entered this HUGE hall with a whole bunch of TALL pillars. It was HUGE, it was called...erm...what was it again..."The Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf" I think, anyway, I actually thought it was pretty COOL, I mean, it made us look incredibly SMALL. Gimli went into a little room with Balin's tomb in the middle (his cousin). He started to sob and I think I actually felt a BIT sorry for the little guy...even with all the ANNOYING talking and stuff... Anyway, I started to feel a bit queesy about the place and decided to open my mouth to the closest person around, unfortunately...it was Aragorn. I told him "We must move on. We cannot linger" and he agreed. I felt so...mature saying that! I can do the best Legolas impressions ever! Pippin, that curious idiot, decided to "touch" a skeleton that was sitting on the well and made the entire thing fall through it with a really LOUD BANGING noise that could be heard through the ENTIRE mine. I mean, that was really stupid. Gandalf got pissed and said "Fool of a took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" I was like, yeah, totally, at least one of us agrees that SOME people aren't that bright. I'm guessing that "noise" roused up a whole lotta orcs, coz we heard drum beatings. Frodo's sword Sting glowed blue (blue is such a nice colour isn't it? My eyes are blue!). I readied my bro's bow and it felt so cool again! I shot an arrow through a crack in the door and it killed one o' the orcs! HEEHEEHEE!!! I finally get to kill orcs now!!! A cave troll crashed in and everyone like...started to fight and it was all CRAZY! I mean it! I saw Sam hit an orc with a frying pan! O_O I quickly ran onto a ledge on the other side and killed orcs with my bro's ELVEN BLADES!!! That was like...SWEET!!! The disgusting troll noticed me and decided to TRY and kill ME! An ELF! HAH! I avoided getting hit by his chain coz I was like, superfast and then, he swung the chain and it wrapped around a pillar, I stomped my foot on the chain to make sure it was secure and ran over to jump on the troll's (really gross) head so that I could shoot down through his skull. (I could hear the little *crack* of the skull!!! HEEHEEHEE!!!)He started to ROAR in pain and I jumped off without a single scratch on me! (I'm so happy with myself!). I went and killed some more orcs when suddenly, I saw Frodo, with a spear sticking out of him...I reacted and decided to kill that bastard of a troll once and for all. I went in front of him aiming directly at his mouth. I shot an arrow through his mouth and into his brain. That killed him! I can't believe he even had a brain for me to shoot through... Anyway, Frodo turned out to be alright, he was wearing "Mithril". I wanted one... We all then hurried out the doors and we entered the hall again, we had to go and cross the bridge of Khazad-dum to get the hell outta this place. When, just by our luck, we get chased by orcs coming from I don't know where and we get surrounded. I got a closer look at these orcs and I noticed that they have stapled noses...I mean, I don't have time to look at them when I kill 'em. I just kill 'em. So anyway, there's this bright fiery light shining through the pillars and it was coming closer. The orcs had already scattered away and I knew if they were scared, we should be too...I was thinkin' RUN YOU FREAKIN' IDIOTS RUN!!! (of course I was addressing the Fellowship) but I didn't run myself coz I was just...too freaked. I was pretty sure that whatever it was, Elves like me didn't particularly stand up to these kinda things, we were actually pretty afraid of this. It was a freakin' BALROG. In my childhood, my parents used to freak the hell outta my bro and me by telling us these really scary stories about Balrogs. *Shudder*... So we FINALLY start running and Boromir runs ahead of us, there were supposed to be stairs there but they got cut off pretty short and Boromir nearly fell if it wasn't for ME. My quick reflexes were pretty sharp so I just held on to Boromir (he stunk like HELL, I mean, I was holding on to him and he SMELLED). Anyway, it was something my brother would've done. We all continued on running down another staircase until we stopped at a gap. (Stupid dwarves, can't make long-lasting, good quality stairs...) So I, with my reflexes, jump over first and I called on Gandalf to jump over so I could catch him (I seem to be catching and saving a lot of lives nowadays...), I caught him and he didn't smell any better than Boromir. Orcs started shooting at us with arrows and they had the WORSE aim EVER! I shot an arrow at them and I know it hit one of them right in the forehead. I returned fire as Merry, Pippin and Sam got tossed over by Aragorn. Gimli however, didn't want to be tossed by Aragorn. He jumped over but didn't make it completely so I had to yet again save another life but this time, I grabbed his beard while thinking *Ugh, stupid little git, can't even jump over, he owes me big time for saving his pudgy little dwarf butt*. Aragorn and Frodo were left on the other side and it started to crumble and wobble back and forth. They were stuck. So Aragorn got the idea to lean forward (WOW finally, a SMART idea!), and they jumped over before the stairs crumbled. We reached the bridge and crossed over. Gandalf stayed in the middle of the bridge to face the Balrog. He started shouting at the thing and managed to defend himself and break the Balrog's sword against his, "Glamdring". He yells "You shall not pass!" and breaks the bridge with his staff. That made the Balrog fall down into the "chasm". We all thought that was the end of the beast but it wasn't. Gandalf, should've ran over right away but he didn't. The whip of the Balrog snatched Gandalf's leg and made him hang on for dear life. Frodo wanted to run over but Boromir stopped him. Gandalf didn't make it... We all ran out of the mines and into the Misty Mountains again where everyone just fell apart. Gimli wanted to go back but Boromir stopped him too. The hobbits were all crying and I had to look away. I wanted to cry too, I had a hard time keeping it in, I wanted my brother with me. I missed him. Then Aragorn told me to "get them up". You know, I REALLY have to ask brother dearest how he handles all of this. I mean, he hangs around with these people who stink, Aragorn orders him around...and now he ordered me to do something...I can't believe this... I helped them up and we started to head for the woods of Lothlorien. As we came to the edge of the forest, I swear I could feel the presence of the Lady Galadriel. I hope she doesn't realize that I'm not Legolas... -We've been here for awhile now and so far she doesn't suspect anything, neither does Celeborn or Haldir...hehe, Haldir. He doesn't like staying around me...hehehe. So anyway, Gimli started talking again, this time about Galadriel and how she's all powerful and stuff and he claimed that he had "the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox" I'm thinking...*YEAH RIGHT! HAH!* and I WAS right coz an arrow was aimed right in front of his face. I of course had already had my bro's bow readied and pointed it at Haldir. Yes, it was Haldir and his "group". I despise Haldir. Brother does too but not as much as me. So we're still somewhat at the edge of the forest and Haldir requests that we have to be blindfolded, for "safety reasons". I mean HELLO, I'm an ELF! I am one of their kin, I shouldn't have to be blindfolded! It's not like I'm gonna memorize the way to get in there, I'm not gonna come back anytime soon...but they made me anyway and I couldn't complain coz my brother just isn't the complaining type and I gotta act like him... SO now I am on this very tall tree looking over everything writing in my little diary. WOW, that was a pretty LONG entry... Hey...I think I see Gwairhir coming!  
  
~Entry No.10- *SIGH* STILL in Lothlorien... Dear Diary, That night we entered Lothlorien was pretty...sad. They had a lament for Gandalf and I had to dress all nice and stuff. I think wearing my brother's clothing is better than wearing my girly stuff. Brother's apparel is simple, comfortable, and it can also be pretty fashionable too. Anyway, I'm leaning on a tree near the water, writing...did I tell you I got another note from brother dearest?... Sister dearest, I miss you. I know it sounds odd but I miss your whining, complaining and annoyance. I'm alone, leaning against a tree writing this note. I wish I could be there. MY journey isn't very exciting as I thought it would be. So how is YOUR jouney coming along? I've heard one of the Fellowship has fallen from Gwaihir. Please, tell me, how it happened to be so. Has anyone suspected that you aren't me? I hope not. Anyway, expecting a DETAILED note soon, since you last one wasn't that specific. Your brother dearest, Legolas. I really should write a more detailed note to him. I can finally ask him how he handles being with these...these MALES. How's this note for a start... Brother dearest, I miss you too. I miss having you to annoy. Pretending to be you is really HARD you know. So far noone has suspected anything. Not even Galadriel (EEK! Did I speak too soon about that? Hope not...). Anyway, yeah, someone HAS fallen. It's Gandalf. He was a pretty good leader I gotta admit. I tried not to cry. I also have something VERY important to ask you. HOW THE HELL DO YOU HANG AROUND WITH THESE...THESE...MALES!!! I CAN'T STAND THEM ANYMORE, THEY'RE IDIOTIC, THEY STINK LIKE HELL, THEY ACT SO BUFF, JEEZ....I MEAN REALLY, YOU NEVER NOTICE THE STENCH OF...THESE MALES?! That is my question, answer it please and I really hope to see you again. Your sister dearest. That's basically my letter to Legolas. *SIGH* It's pretty boring here in Lothlorien, I mean, Galadriel never seems happy, she's always moody... maybe because she's still a little touchy about what I did to her...but I'm 'Legolas' so she doesn't know it's me, but I'll tell you what happened...hehehe... *FLASHBACK* Back when we were younger Elves, Galadriel wanted her hair crimped so I decided to crimp it for her... "Are you sure you can do this? I was planning to go to the salon..." "Well, if I do it for you won't have to pay" "Alright then..." she looked a bit hesitant but gave in. I started to crimp parts of her hair and it went well so far, it started to take awhile so I decided to get something to read. I had one hand with her hair, the other with a book. I started to get into the book and didn't really pay attention to her hair, when we both smelled something burning, I looked at her hair and it started to produce smoke. She was reading a magazine and didn't notice anything until I started to freak. "What?! What's wrong?!" she said alarmed. "Um..nothing! Everything's fine..." "Why do I smell smoke?" "Um...I think Haldir is playing with the matches again.." I started to panic so I dumped a bucket of water on her head (that apparently appeared right there). "WHAT WAS THAT FOR??!!" she yelled. "Um...your...hair...started to burn..." "HOW?!" "..From..the hair iron...I-I...didn't pay attention..." I looked at her hair and parts of it were sizzled, it look really funny, I tried not to laugh. She quickly rushed to the nearest mirror and screamed. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR??!!" she was furious. I kept my head down trying not to laugh. She stomped off and I tried to apologize but she wouldn't hear it. The next day she cut her hair and from the long back- length hair, it ended up short and barely touching her shoulders. She hasn't talked to me since. So I went back to Mirkwood and remained with my other friends. Actually, it was more like being exiled from Lorien and sent back to Mirkwood... *FLASHBACK ENDS* Good thing she doesn't know I'm not Legolas eh? Otherwise I'd be in deep trouble, this is the first time she's talked to me, although it's not to exactly ME she talking to, it's still me she's talking to. She's talked to my brother after the incident and he admitted it was funny as well but she didn't get mad at him as much as me.  
  
~Entry No.11- FINALLY OUTTA HERE! We're out of Lothlorien and on the river Anduin on these boats the Elves of Lorien gave us. Before we left Galadriel gave each of us a gift, for 'Legolas' she gave a beautiful Elven bow and a nice supply of arrows, so I gave my old brother's bow to Aragorn. I know my brother would like this one much better. I hope Gimli doesn't notice I'm writing in a diary behind him, he hasn't turned around to look at me or talk and everybody else is ahead, maybe I should write later and start paddling again, otherwise Gimli's gonna notice I'm not paddling. 


	3. Entries 12 to 15

Note: I must say again, it refers to the movie mostly, but has some bits from the book.  
  
~Entry No.12- Are resting, before reaching Argonath Dear Diary, Our last stop on the the river Anduin before paddling farther and passing through Argonath, the Pillars of the Kings. I don't know why we're stopping, there really isn't any point, we aren't far from Parth Galen..*sigh* stupid men... Well at least I get to write some more in here, and I haven't received a letter from brother since Lorien, I hope nothing bad happened. Oh well... hm... something doesn't seem right, like something's coming, it's not good though, everyone else is preoccupied, I guess I'm the only one that cares if WE'RE GONNA BE KILLED BY URUK-HAIS OR ORCS... *Heavy breathing*. One of the hobbits are staring at me funny, it's Master Sluggard (I have made names for the little hobbits, I'm calling 'em Master Sluggard[s]). They don't seem to mind though, good for M.E. (My Enjoyment) Hm...I think we're gonna head back to the boats now, I've a feeling we won't be alone though. (Meaning Saruman's got a batch of minions coming to get us, DUH.)  
  
~Entry No.13- At Parth Galen, I still think something's wrong... Having a small break, Aragorn's checking out the bow I gave him, Gimli's preoccupied with himself...and I'm not gonna pay attention to anybody anymore, I won't write for long, although I DID open my mouth to someone and guess who? *Drum roll please*... ... ... ...ARAGORN! (Why do I bother telling him these things? It's not like he'll listen..) I told him we should leave now, but he says not til the cover of night and that the Eastern shore was patrolled by orcs, I didn't SAY anything about the Eastern shore NOW DID I? I felt something coming, something drawing near, but it appears we don't seem to want to MOVE, or listen to the ELF, who's ELVISH SENSES are ALWAYS ACCURATE...*muttering*, I'm starting to regret coming on this damn quest... I shoulda stayed with brother and do something more productive than being pushed around by fatuous men..  
  
***Now it has gotten to The Two Towers, am now referring to the book (except the Boromir dying part) as have not watched The Two Towers, only the trailer, and if I actually got the mighty previlege to actually watch TTT, then that wouldn't be right as it has not been out in the theatres, but there ARE people out there who...who...well you know.***  
  
~Entry No.14- The Fellowship has officially broken up Dear Diary, We've now lost 2 members of the Fellowship, 2 have been captured (Merry and Pippin) and 2 others have gone on their on 'journey' (Frodo and Sam). All that's left is me, Aragorn and Gimli. WHY OF ALL PEOPLE GIMLI??!! WHY? WHY?? WHY??? We've walked through trees and trees since Parth Galen (where I whooped some Uruk ass. ^^ Excellent), and have also walked/ran (we mostly ran, with Gimli slowing us down as he doesn't have good stamina, unlike ME) on the highlands of Emyn Muil. We are now resting at the edge of a wood in Rohan, it's dusk. We've been on this persuit trying to catch up with the captured Hobbits but it's hopeless because they are leagues and leagues away. I've been looking outward but the only thing I've seen so far is an eagle. Odd. Yet now I've to stand watch. (I'm not gonna complain anymore, it ain't worth it, I don't think Aragorn's ever gonna give me a break here...ugh...) We've lost Boromir, who was killed by Lurtz, who was killed by Aragorn, who was ...oh right, he's still here..*muttering*. And both Aragorn and I sang a mourning song for him, of course "I" having the better voice as am an Elf, I managed to sing in a masculine 'Legolas' voice. We put Boromir in a boat along with his horn (which ended up splitting right in half), his sword and his shield. Aragorn took his armbraces (I have no idea why...is he starting to free-load now? I mean, he has my bow...now the armbraces...I MEAN COME ON, THE HEIR TO ISILDUR??). We watched as he floated with the current and fell down the Falls of Rauros. It was time we'd go to the Eastern shore so I pushed a boat out, but apparently, we're going to save the 2 Master Sluggards first, I guess that was for the best, couldn't let them get tormented. We found Pippin's leaf brooch from the cloaks we got at Lorien, apparently, he's trying to lead us on, (I guess these males are getting brighter now...) which means he's alive, well that's what we think...  
  
~Entry No.15- Have met with Eomer, along with other men of Rohan. Great, more men... Dear Diary, Standing watch yet again at dusk in a wood. Yay. *Bumped* into Eomer along with other riders who gave us the warm welcome of sticking spears in our faces. I feel so welcomed among men now... We got properly introduced and the men thought it was odd that an Elf and a Dwarf developed a friendship... since when were we friends? Maybe I spoke too much too fast and now have become nice to the dwarf. *SIGH* I WISHLEGOLASWASHERESOIDON'THAVETOGOTHROUGHTHISHELL...Wow, now I've realized I haven't really gotten any notes from him lately. I hope everything's alright. I think something's gotten to me, I actually told Gimli to sit behind me on Arod. I kick myself. Ow...PAIN! And you know what? That dwarf has got the tightest grip ever! I SWEAR I could NOT breath..I didn't know his pudgy hands could develop such a grip. I probably have bruises across my stomach now. 


End file.
